dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphinx
= Sphinx = Sphinxes are enigmatic creatures with great, feathery wings and leonine bodies. All sphinxes are territorial, but the more intelligent ones can differentiate between deliberate intrusion and temporary or inadvertent trespass. A typical sphinx is about 10 feet long and weighs about 800 pounds. Sphinxes speak Sphinx, Common, and Draconic. Combat Most sphinxes fight on the ground, using their wings to help them pounce much as lions do. If outnumbered by earthbound creatures, a sphinx takes wing and attacks on the fly. Pounce (Ex) If a sphinx charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex) A sphinx that pounces onto a creature can make two rake attacks with its hind legs. Each sphinx’s description provides its attack bonus and damage. Androsphinx These sphinxes are always male. Androsphinxes are clever and generally good-natured, but they can be savage opponents. Combat In battle, an androsphinx rips apart enemies with its razor-sharp claws. It relies on its natural weapons in a fight, employing its spells for defense or healing. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +18 melee, damage 2d4+3. Roar (Su) Three times per day an androsphinx can loose a mighty roar. The first time it does this, all creatures within 500 feet must succeed on a DC 19 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell for 2d6 rounds. If the sphinx roars a second time during the same encounter, all creatures within 250 feet must succeed on a DC 19 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds, and all those within 90 feet aredeafened for 2d6 rounds (no save). If it roars a third time during the same encounter, all those within 250 feet must succeed on a DC 19 Fortitude save or take 2d4 points of Strength damage for 2d4 rounds. In addition, any Medium or smaller creature within 90 feet must succeed on a DC 19 Fortitude save or be thrown to the ground and take 2d8 points of damage. The force of this roar is so great that it deals 50 points of damage to any stone or crystalline object within 90 feet. Magic items and held or carried items can avoid damage with a DC 19 Reflex save. Other androsphinxes are immune to these effects. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spells An androsphinx casts divine spells as a 6th-level cleric from the cleric spell list and from the Good, Healing, and Protection domains. = Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (5/5/5/4; save DC 13 + spell level) = 0—cure minor wounds, detect magic, guidance, light, resistance; 1st—divine favor, protection from evil*, shield of faith, remove fear, summon monster I; 2nd—bull’s strength, remove paralysis,resist energy, shield other*, summon monster II; 3rd—cure serious wounds*, daylight, invisibility purge, searing light. *Domain spell. Domains: Good and Healing. Criosphinx These sphinxes are always male. Neither good nor evil, they lack the intelligence of the androsphinx. Combat Criosphinxes attack with their claws, as do their kin, but they can also butt with their horns. They don’t cast spells and employ only the most simple battle tactics. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +15 melee, damage 1d6+3. Gynosphinx These sphinxes are the female counterparts of androsphinxes. Combat In close combat, gynosphinxes use their powerful claws to flay the flesh from their enemies. Despite their deadly nature, they prefer to avoid combat whenever possible. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +11 melee, damage 1d6+2. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—clairaudience/clairvoyance, detect magic, read magic, see invisibility; 1/day—comprehend languages, locate object, dispel magic, remove curse (DC 18), legend lore. Caster level 14th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Once per week a gynosphinx can create a symbol of death, a symbol of fear, a symbol of insanity, a symbol of pain, a symbol of persuasion, a symbol of sleep, and a symbol of stunning as the spells (caster level 18th), except that all save DCs are 22 and each symbol remains a maximum of one week once scribed. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Hieracosphinx Combat Hieracosphinxes can make short work of even the most dangerous opponents with their claws. They are not particularly intelligent, but are cunning enough to dive at their enemies from above with their flying ability. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +13 melee, damage 1d6+2. Skills Hieracosphinxes have a +4 racial bonus on Spot checks. Category:Canavar